The present disclosure relates to a power system monitoring and control system, and more particularly, to a system that enables a user to efficiently design a process and to more easily add and delete a process.
A power system monitoring and control system is a system for monitoring and controlling a power system, such as a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system or energy management system (EMS).
In the power system monitoring and control system, various processes are being performed according to each function and use. These processes may be added or deleted according to a system characteristic, and as the system increases in size and develops, the number of processes will also increase.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical power system monitoring and control system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical power system monitoring and control system 10 includes a process setting unit 11, a data storage unit 12, an input unit 13, a display unit 14, and a communication unit 15.
The typical system 10 sets a process according to a user command input through the input unit 13. The set process is stored as a process setting file in the data storage unit.
There are many types of processes operating in the system 10, which be divided into essential processes and optional processes.
The essential processes are processes necessary for the operation of the system 10. For example, they are fundamental and essential processes of the system, such as database (DB) formation, process monitoring, synchronization and screen services.
The optional processes indicate additional processes for processing and showing data according to user needs.
In the typical system 10, operation processes are generated and set by a user, in which case it is not considered whether the process is an essential process or optional process.
A setting file generated in this way is used when the system operates. When the system operates, the setting file is read and a corresponding process is internally found and executed.
However, the setting of processes by a user in the typical system has many limitations.
Firstly, essential processes may be omitted. The essential processes are necessary for the operation of the system but typically, omission may be recognized only after the process is set and operates. Also, it is not easy to recognize dependency between the processes.
Each of the processes operating in the system has a dependent process and a process that operates only after a preceding process operates.
Typically, a user sets a standby time and executes a process after waiting for the time, in which case the standby time may depend on hardware on which the power system monitoring and control system operates.